Song beneath the song
by CalzonaStrongForever
Summary: I took some songs from Grey's musical episode and rewrote them.
1. Running on Sunshine

So this is the first song I rewrote. I chose to write Running on Sunshine about Grey's and how addictive it is. Enjoy :)

Grey's you got me trippin' on sunshine  
god knows you just made my day  
since you came around oh, I just can't slow down no  
I wanna see you watching my way

Girl you got me thinking about McDreamy  
getting down on one knee maybe two (seriously!)  
people may stop and stare  
but I really don't care  
just as long as I am with him

You got me running on sunshine  
ain't no Clark getting in my way  
I must be running on sunshine  
ain't no plane getting in my way

Grey's you got me acting real crazy  
can't wait for the new episode  
ooh I've got this trick  
to help me with the freak  
it's fanfic and it's awesome

Something tells me you work as Seattle Grace  
cuz you wear scrubs and you almost died  
we can have a one night stand  
get married aaaand  
we can do this right here and now, now, now

Running on sunshine  
ain't no Clark getting in my way  
I must be running on sunshine  
ain't no plane getting in my way

Hi just get over your craze  
this ain't good for you mental state  
Hi just get over your craze

Hi just get over your craze  
this ain't good for you mental state  
Hi just get over your craze, craze, GREY'S!, craze

You got me running on sunshine  
ain't no Clark getting in my way!  
I must be running on sunshine  
ain't no plane getting in my way!

No doubt, no doubt about it  
and there ain't no sad in my Thursday  
No doubt, no doubt about it  
and there ain't no sad in my Thursday  
No doubt, no doubt about it  
and there ain't no sad in my Thursday

so... this is it :D please R&R


	2. universe&shoe

I got the idea for this one from twitter. It's a "universe&u" parody about Cristina, her shoe and season 8 finale

A fire burns  
water's gone  
you lift me up  
when I'm shocked inside  
you are lost oh my  
you know you are so important for me

with your color white  
you worth more than you think  
you think and you face  
I see in your lace  
the places you've been  
the feet you have felt  
they fit with you so beautifully

You know there's no need to hide away  
you know I care about you  
we are just matching  
and I can feel whenever you're lost  
you're everything I talk about  
even when I've fallen miles away  
cause I am me the universe and shoe

just like planes falling from the sky  
making holes in the clouds  
we will always end up together

you know there's no need to hide away  
you know I care about you  
we are just matching  
and I feel whenever you're lost  
you're everything I talk about  
even when I've fallen miles away  
cause I am me the universe and shoeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

and when you're on your own  
I'll search for you till night  
just so you know  
that I am me the universe and shoe  
the universe and shoe  
I am the universe and shoe

_  
#ShoestinaForever


	3. breathe,wait&I knew u were a fangirl

I wrote a few lines of songs and didn't know how to finish them so here they are:

song #1- breathe (I wrote this on thanksgiving night)

2am and she calls me cause I'm still awake  
"have you read the new Grey's spoiler?"  
I don't like it, it says that someone's going to die

yeah we survived shooting, George's death and plane crash  
but this is getting too much  
for me to be able to handle

'cause you can't simply watch Grey's without crying  
and it'll hunt you down in your day to day life  
there's no all new Grey's tonight  
so cradle your head in your hands

and breathe, just breathe  
oh breathe, just breathe

wait:

Wait, wait for Thursday my dear  
wait till it's 9pm  
and you will wait too long you sanity will be gone

I knew you were a fangirl (I knew you were trouble)

I knew u were a fangirl when u walked in, so preach on me now,  
I screamed so high to notes I've never been in, till I passed out  
I knew u were a fangirl when u walked in, so preach on me now,  
I screamed so high to notes I've never been in, now I'm crying on the cold ground

oh, oh fangirl fangirl fangirl  
oh, oh fangirl fangirl fangirl


End file.
